18 kids
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Esme Platt has 10 kids.Carlisle Cullen has 8.What happens when the two get married.Let's just say craziness ensues.These questions are all answered.Is it possible to fall in love with your adopted sibling? How much money? and Who gave them a credit card?
1. Prologue

My name is Esme Platt. Here's a question. What's the worst that could happen when you marry a guy with 8 kids? Not so bad right. Well here's another question. What's the worst that could happen when you marry a doctor with 8 kids when you already have 10?

Well here's a list.

Your daughter could fall in love with his son.

His son could fall in love with your daughter.

Your son could fall in love with his daughter.

My daughters and sons could fall for his sons and daughters.

They could destroy your house.

They could come home with a thousand Build-a-bear stuffed animals(Long story)

Your son could end up with what they call 'A chick car'

It could take forever to record the answering machine perfectly.

And much more.

How I know this is because I married Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He has 8 kids.

Rosalie

Jasper

Bella

Cameron

Luke

Dana

Joshua

And Gwen.

When I already have 10 kids.

The twins Alice and Alyssa

Emmett

Edward

Jessica

Sean

Thalia

Jacelyn

Stella

And Trixie

My family is a little more… creative. While his family is on a very tight shift.

So how the hell do we believe our kids could get along?

Well it happened, they got along and fell in love.

This is our story.

"MOM."

"What" I said

"Jasper and Alice are making out again."

"Then shield your eyes or something." I said

So they don't get along completely yet, but it's good enough for now.


	2. WHAT!

Alice Pov

"OK kids." Esme said

We all piled down the steps.

"Emmett pass me the watermelon." my twin Alyssa called

"Melon off the port bow." Emmett yelled from the steps as the watermelon fell and Alyssa caught

"What I'm hungry." she said

"Trixie give me back the Trix cereal." Edward said chasing Trixie

"But it says my name on it." She yelled as she took a permanent marker and wrote an I and an E on the end of Trix.

"If Trixie gets her own cereal I want my own too." Emmett complained

"It'll be called Emmett - o's." He said nodding

"Who would buy it besides you." Stella asked

"I don't know." Emmett said

"Anyone seen my piñata." Stella asked

" I've got it" Sean said

"MOM, Emmett stole my Shugo Chara book." Jessica yelled

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT." Esme yelled

That almost never happens.

" I'm going on a blind date." Esme yelled

"Here we go again." Samantha muttered

We all broke out laughing.

"Alyssa, Alice, Edward, Emmett, your turn to be in charge." Esme said

"Concert in the back yard." Emmett yelled

" You know it." Alyssa laughed

"Go eat your watermelon." Sean said

"Shut up" Alyssa said flinging what was left of her melon at Sean.

" Trixie it is not called Trixie cereal it's called Trix cereal so give it back." Edward continued to chase Trixie

" Where can I get my own cereal." Emmett said

" I love this family." I muttered to myself as I walked up the stairs to pry Samantha off the chandelier.

Rpov

"Oh boy." My sister Bella muttered

"What did Cameron do this time?" I asked cautiously

"Nothing…. yet, dad's going on another blind date." Bella said

"Dad is this Esme woman gonna be our new mother." Dana asked

" I don't think so, it's just a blind date.." Carlisle said

"Jasper, Rosalie, Bella are in charge. I see you guys later." Carlisle said as he closed the door behind him.

"To the game closet." I said

"Ok we have Operation, Operation Spongebob, Operation Simpsons, and Operation Shrek." Gwen said from the closet.

"Operation Simpsons." I said

"K" everyone said

I picked up the card. " Twisted ankle." I read aloud

I looked at the board and saw it was a pretzel. I picked up the tweezers thing.

I picked the piece up and put it on a plate.

"Jasper your turn." I said

Half an hour later

" I win " Gwen yelled

" Damn it I wanted the can of soda this week." Cameron whined

Yah, Dad only buys one can of soda a wee, so we play games to see who wins it.

"Ha-ha and it's Coke, so in your face." Gwen said chugging down the Coke.

The next night

Edward Pov

" Ha-ha now I have the Trix cereal." I laughed

"Where are my Emmett-o's ." Emmett yelled

"Dude, there is no such thing called Emmett-o's" I said

"Then explain this." Emmett said pushing a shoe box with Emmett-o's written on it.

"Emmett this a show box your wrote on." I said

"Then explain this." He said once again opening the box to show a bag of Frosted Flakes.

"These are Frosted Flakes, they're not even o's." I explained

Emmett looked at me then the box and back again.

"Um, well, bye." He said running to his room.

" Edward, Alyssa, Alice, Emmett your in charge." Esme called

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked

"I have another date with the guy from last night." Esme explained

"K." Erupted from around the house.

"I'll be back." Esme said closing the door.

"Give me my Dsi back." Trixie yelled at Emmett

"But I'm about to beat the last Gym Leader." Emmett whined

"What is he even playing?" I asked Alyssa

"Pokemon Platinum"

"I wish I didn't ask." I muttered

"There's a lot things we just shouldn't ask." Alyssa said

The next week Saturday morning

We were all in the living room.

"HI mom how was your date last night?" Alice asked

"Well, He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"WHAT!" We all yelled

Bpov

We were all standing in the living room for the family staff meeting.

"Ok kids, last night I asked Esme to marry me, and she said yes." Carlisle said

"WHAT." We all yelled

"Even when you were going New Jersey for a month there was at least an email." Jasper complained

" How bad could it be having 10 new brothers and sisters." Carlisle said

"10 KIDS." we yelled


	3. The first ever Barbie, Bratz family

**Cullen kids** Platt kids

**Rosalie17** The twins Alice and Alyssa 17

**Jasper17** Emmett17

**Bella17** Edward 17

**Cameron17** Jessica14

**Luke15** Sean17

**Dana13** Thalia15

**Joshua14** Jacelyn17

**Gwen17** Stella 17

Trixie14

* * *

Emmett pov

" How-when-what?" Alyssa and Alice said at the same time

"Wow they really are twins." Stella said

"What? It'll be fun having 8 new siblings." Esme said

"What? we barely like Emmett." Alice and Alyssa yelled

"Hey" I yelled

"Shut up, were forced to love you aren't we." they giggled

I shrugged

Ding dong.

"That's them." Esme said

We all rushed to the door.

"OMG, the Barbie dolls are alive." The twins yelled

"Run, living Barbie dolls ." I yelled

"It's the end of the world" Trixie yelled

"How is that?" Sean asked

"We'll run out of Trixie Cereal." Trixie gasped

"For the last time, it's called Trix cereal." Edward complained

"Sure it is." Trixie said

" Hi Esme, this is my family." A guy with blonde hair said

"Who's that dude." I whispered

"That's Carlisle Cullen. My fiancé" Esme said

"Ah." I said

"Let me guess your names." Jacelyn said

She stood up in front of our new 'family'.

"Let me see here." she said

She went up to a tall blonde girl. ( AN: Who else can be called Barbie. Rosalie)

"Barbie." Jacelyn said

She went to a boy who looked just like Barbie.(An: Jasper)

"A brother version of Ken." Jacelyn continued

She went up to a girl with long brown hair.( An: Bella)

"Stacy." she said

She went up to a girl with blue highlights in her hair.(An: Gwen)

"Skipper" Jacelyn said

Then she went up to a little girl.

Jacelyn kneeled down to get a good look at her.( An: Dana)

"Kelly." She said then stood back up

"I'm out of boy Barbie dolls, so let's go to bratz dolls." Jacelyn said

She stopped in front of a blonde boy.(An:Cameron)

"Cameron" she said moving on.

She walked up to a boy with dark brown hair. (AN: Luke)

"Dylan" Jacelyn said and kept walking

She went up to another blonde boy. (An: Joshua) (What is with this family and blondes)

"And Koby" Jacelyn said

She turned around and our new 'family' were glaring at her.

"What? We all know it's true. The first ever family of Bratz and Barbie dolls." Jacelyn stated

"Actually" Barbie said

"My name is Rosalie not Barbie, 'Ken' is Jasper, 'Stacy' is Bella, 'Skipper' that's Gwen, 'Kelly' the youngest Dana, Luke is his real name not 'Dylan', 'Koby' is Joshua, but you got Cameron right."

"Well let's get the rest of the introductions on the road." I yelled

"I'm Emmett, drummer of the awesomest band ever."

Edward went next.

"Edward, the pianist and lead guitarist of the band Emmett is talking about."

"Were the Twitter Twins, Alice and Alyssa. It's embarrassing we tweet it. Were the lead singers of the band." They said together

"Warning: sometimes they talk at the exact same time. It's very hard to tell them apart." I explained

" Sean, I'm adopted .I have nothing to do with the band." Sean said

"Jacelyn, AKA Jokelyn. I somehow make everyone laugh. Even from the hard past I've had. I'm back up singer to our awesome band." Jacelyn said

"Jessica-chan" Jessica giggled

"Here we go again." I muttered

" I love Shugo Chara, it's the best. I even have my own chara. Her name is Uiki. I'm not part of the band, I just make Amv's with the songs." Jess said

The Cullen's stared at her confused.

"Amv, Anime Music Video. It's a You Tube term, DUH." Jessica blurted out

"Thalia, I co write songs with the Twitter Twins."

"The names Stella, and I like Piñatas."

Stella's very mysterious. She never opens up to anyone, except for Jacelyn, Esme, and her I pod. She records her self and listens to it.

"I'm Trixie, Edweird here keeps telling me it's called Trix Cereal not Trixie Cereal. I don't believe him at all." Trixie said

"Well since intros are done let's get to the new house. Whose going in who's car." Carlisle said

" Sean, Jessica, Gwen, Joshua, and Rosalie can go in Emmett's jeep." Esme said

" Dad, this woman must be crazy if she expects me to go with these freaks." Rosalie scowled

"Rosalie, you will not talk like that about your new family, or your mother." Carlisle said

"Sorry father." Rosalie said

Then she and her robot siblings followed Jessica, Sean and I to my awesome jeep.

"If there is one scratch on this car, I will have the twins embarrass you to death." Jacelyn said as she was followed by Dana, Thalia, and Trixie.

Then the twins came out.

"Remember these cars are our babies, be very very careful. If you aren't-" They said as they were followed by Cameron, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Stella, and Luke.

The twins turned to them with creepy smiles on thier faces.

"We'll embarrass you to death."

They got into their matching yellow Porsches.

" I'm pretty sure those two are more robotic then you guys." I told my soon to be siblings.

" They scare me." Gwen said

"They scare everyone, maybe even more than how plastic you guys are." Sean said

"Shut up" Gwen yelled

" Turn the radio up." Jessica said

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne was on.

"Hey hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend." Rosalie, Jessica, and Gwen sang

"No way no way, I think I you need a new one."

"SHUT UP." Joshua, Sean, and I yelled

"Maybe were more alike then I thought." Sean said

"Yah I doubt it." Joshua said

Gwen pov

If father believes I'll talk to these people that are supposedly my new siblings he has a whole other thing coming.

These people are crazy. Crazier then my hair.

So I have something in common with Jessica, but that means nothing.

See this is what happens to lonely people, they get married and ruin their kids lives.

Well at least Dad's happy.

"Where is this place?" I complained

"How am I supposed to know, I'm following Alyssa who's following Alice, who's following mom." Emmett argued

Then the jeep pulled to a jolting stop.

"What the hell Em." Jessica yelled

"The Twitter Twins drive like each other too." Sean said

"Were here." I heard the twins yell

We got out and were faced with a huge house.

"WOW." was all we could manage to get out.

"How many-" Stella started

"9 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a master bedroom and bathroom, 4 floors including outdoor platform., a basement, 2 kitchens, and a living room." Carlisle and Esme said

" Now everyone in-" Esme started

Before she could finish her sentence our new 'siblings' rushed to the door.

My siblings and I walked into the building and our eyes grew wide.

This place was even bigger than it looked on the outside.

"Kinda like the tardis" Stella yelled

"The what?" Luke said looking extremely confused.

"From Doctor Who? The tardis, bigger on the inside than on the outside." Jacelyn explained

"This is the freakiest family ever." I said


	4. Key swipes,jealousy,and left Emmett o's

Jasper pov

"Why is there a key card swipe on the bathroom door." Emmett yelled

Alice and Alyssa passed by laptops in hand.

Ah Alice, her spiky hair, blue eyes, and- WTH?

I can't like her. First of all she's from a freak family, next of all I'm going to be basically related to her.

"OK everyone in to the living room." Carlisle called

We all ran into the living room.

Carlisle walked around the room giving us all a sheet of paper.

"These are the bathroom arrangements." He said

(This is how it looked)

A: Alice, Alyssa, Jasper, Emmett, Gwen, Cameron

B: Bella, Edward, Dana, Trixie, Jacelyn, Stella

C: Jessica, Joshua, Rosalie, Sean, Luke, Thalia

Esme walked around with another sheet of paper.

"These are the bedroom sharing arrangements"

Alice and Alyssa

Bella and Stella ( AN: HAHAHA)

Gwen and Jessica

Rosalie and Trixie

Dana, Jacelyn, and Thalia

Jasper and Emmett

Joshua, Sean, and Luke

Cameron and Edward

" New twitter headline. Deranged doll family lives in house with Normal imaginative Platt's" Alice and Alyssa said high- fiving each other

They flipped open their laptops and began typing.

When they closed their laptops all of my new 'siblings' phones when off.

They all took out different colored I-phones.

"The Twitter Twins just updated" Emmett yelled

"Were all following them on twitter" Thalia said

"Deranged doll family lives with normal imaginative family." Edward read aloud

"Our mom got married and now were living with Barbie dolls" Jessica read

"Shut up!" Rosalie yelled

"Barbie has an attitude problem." Edward muttered

"Shut up bronzy!" Rosalie yelled

"Were not done reading." Emmett yelled

"We'll be attending River Heights High as usual. Maybe that cute guy Jared will ask me out.-Alice. Or Maybe that other cute guy Embry.- Alyssa" Thalia read

Cameron looked like he would explode from jealousy. Me, I was going to explode from jealousy.

"So you guys start school Monday." Carlisle said

"We'll give out bathroom passkeys after everyone moves their stuff in" Esme said

"Now I'm hungry. Oh no!" Emmett yelled

"What now?" Thalia asked

"I left my Emmett-o's at the other house" He sobbed

"You're an idiot." Thalia told him

"That may be true, but I'm a brotherly idiot to 99.9% of you" He said

What happened to the other 1.1%? Could he like one of my siblings.


	5. Twitter Triplets!

Alice pov

"Alright, get out of the bathrooms," Emmett shouted hitting his fist against the bathroom A door.

"We know how to get them out," Alyssa said smirking at me.

"FIRE!" We screamed.

We watched as the Cullen-Platt kids raced out of the bathroom. We raced to the window and saw all of them shivering in their towels. Alyssa was already on our twitter page.

"Black mail!" Alyssa and I high-fived.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Were not called the twitter twins for nothing," Alyssa announced.

He looks good half naked. I wonder what he looks like completely nake- Alice! Stop thinking like that!

"Were tweeting, duh," I giggled.

"Emmett, get the video camera. Our followers are going to love this," I instructed.

Emmett ran to the room he shared with Jasper and dived under his bed. When he came back he began filming.

"If it's embarrassing or anyone is embarrassed, we tweet it."

"Welcome to Forks High. We only have one thing to say," Alyssa and I started as we walked up to our school.

"And what is that?" Cameron asked.

" Mess with us and we'll mess with you. You do anything to upset us and we'll destroy your reputation before you even have one."

"That is all," We said as we skipped off.

"They scare me," Gwen whispered.

"They scare everyone, that's why nobody messes with them," Emmett explained.

"Note to self, don't piss off the twitter twins," Cameron said.

"We can still hear you," Alyssa and I exclaimed.

Cameron pov

"Dude, are you just going to stare at her or are you going to go get her?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know," I said

"Hey babe," two guys called walking up to Alyssa and Alice.

"Touch us and we'll kill you reputation before homeroom," The said as they continued to walk toward the building.

"They're hot, but scary." Jasper said.

"You got that right," I whispered.

"I call dibs on Alice," Jasper said as he ran toward the building.

"I already knew that," I shouted.

"Knew what?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Whatever, but lie to me again and I'll hit you over the head with a wrench," She threatened.

"She's almost as scary as the twins," Emmett muttered.

"I heard that!" Rosalie barked.

"Scratch that, she's scary enough to be a Twitter Twin...Twitter Triplets!"


End file.
